Tailstuck
by CRAZEDbySUGAR
Summary: After five minutes of trying, the duo gave up. "Crud," Danny murmured as he leaned back on the couch, "I cannot find an end. I don't know what John did, but I think our tails are fused together..."


John grinned to himself. His prankster's gambit had been unusually high lately. He had successfully pulled off prank after prank this past week. It all started with sending Jade a Rick Roll video when she asked for that video. Ever since then, he was in _The Zone._ He had pranked almost everyone on the ship. Even Nana fell for his sugar replaced with salt prank. He was sure he got most of the salamanders (except sweet, sweet Casey. He could never prank her) and crocodiles. Jaspersprite fell for the yarn prank, which meant there were only two left that hadn't fallen prey to his shenanigans.

He peeked around the corner, watching his prey and waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Danny, the newest member to the ship, was in his ghost form, which wasn't unusual. John had noted that whenever Davesprite and Danny were alone, like they were now, Danny would be donning the black and white hazmat suit and his ghostly tail. John never questioned the half-ghost preferences, especially now that he thought of the perfect prank involving the ghost tails.

Davesprite and Danny were floating above a pair of bean bag chairs they had found and playing a game they dug up from who knows where. "Nice aim bird brain," Danny said as his player on the screen easily dodged his opponent's attack.

"Sorry Casper," Davesprite smirked at his opponent as his player smacked Danny's player to the ground, "put I'm the one possessed with the gaming skills here."

John smirked; they were too engrossed in their game play to notice him sneaking up behind them.

"Oh did I ruffle your feathers?" Danny asked as his player punched Davesprite's across the screen, "Are you owlways this bad?"

Davesprite paused the game and turned to him, "Dude, that was weak even for you."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Give me a break. We've been playing for at least two hours now. They can't all be winners."

Davesprite sighed and was about to un-pause the game when he felt someone tugging his sprite tail. Danny frowned slightly, not understanding why Davesprite hadn't un-paused the game when he noticed someone tugging on his ghost tail as well. The duo looked down to see John completing the bow he made out of their tails.

"John, what the fuck!?" Davesprite fumed.

John jumped, realizing he was caught in the middle of pranking. He laughed, "Haha, gotcha losers!" Danny and Davesprite glared at him with murder in their eyes. John backed away slowly before absconding the heck out of there. The duo tried to follow, but with their tails twisted in a knot, they got caught in the door.

"Egbert! Get your ass back here before-"

A white, spandex glove gripped his shoulder, "Davesprite, calm down. He's long gone and yelling at him would not get us un-stuck anytime soon."

Davesprite grumbled under his breath, "Fine…" He looked down at their bound tails, "You think we can un-tie 'em?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "It's worth a shot."

After five minutes of trying the duo gave up. "Crud," Danny murmured as he leaned back on the couch, "I cannot find an end. I don't know what John did, but I think our tails are fused together…"

Davesprite groaned, "Well shit, what the hell are we going to do now?"

Danny paused for a moment, debating on whether or not changing back to his human form would get them out of this mess or just make it ten times more awkward than before. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a meow. The duo turned towards the doorframe to see a purple, princess octopus cat sprite thing float into the room. Danny relaxed a little bit, "Oh hey Jaspersprite." He smiled at the cat sprite even though Jaspersprite wasn't paying any attention to him.

Davesprite dug his claws into the couch. "Shit."

Danny looked over to Davesprite puzzled, "You alright?" as he said that, a mixture of hatred and fear began to rise within him.

Davesprite stared at Jaspersprite, debating on whether or not he should flee or fight. He frowned slightly as the feeling of tenderness and love for the feline sprite entered into his mind. Before he could dwell on where the hell the feelings came from, Jaspersprite meowed again, reminding him that he needed to get out of there pronto.

Danny observed the two sprites' interaction. He watched as Davesprite puffed up his feathers to make himself appear bigger. "Davesprite," Danny said, reaching out for him, his eyes flipping between Davesprite and Jaspersprite, "calm down. If he tries to come after you I'll just throw a shield up, alright?"

Davesprite nodded slowly, still apprehensive to Jaspersprite's presence. Jaspersprite leaned forward, his sprite tail moved back and forth in a swift motion. Danny, not being a pet owner or used to cats, stared at the sprite confused; not realizing Jaspersprite was getting ready to attack. Davesprite's already fast heartbeat kicked up a notch when his crow half warned him what Jaspersprite was about to do.

The next few seconds went by so quickly, Danny stared at his hand as green smoke from the ghost ray he shot at Jaspersprite without thinking. One second, Jaspersprite was about to pounce Davesprite, the next Danny fired his ghost ray. Jaspersprite shook himself off before scampering away to who knows where. Danny closed his hand, feeling awful that he had shot at Jaspersprite, yet relieved that he was no longer in the room. Danny winced as pain seemed to enter his body. He floated there in confusion until he looked over to Davesprite.

Davesprite cradled his arm as he stared at his orange blood rising to close the claw marks Jaspersprite left him. It surprised him that the octopus cat still had claws even though his paws were replaced by tentacles. Either way, the marks the sprite left stung like hell. Danny took a sharp intake of breathe as he stared at the wound. "Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm sorry…this is my fault. I didn't-" his voice faltered.

Davesprite felt his heart skip a beat, if that was even possible. It was hard to tell 'cause it was beating so fucking fast. "It's not your fault that damn cat attacked me."

Danny looked at the wound. Worry etched on his face. "Still, I promised I was gonna stop him-"

"And technically you did." Davesprite said quickly, "He would've done more damage if you hadn't shot him."

"True…" he sighed, "though what gets me is I didn't even intend to shoot him. It just happened…"

Davesprite shrugged, "Dude, it's okay. It's what I would've done if I was in your shoes…er tail." He paused, realizing what he just said, "Wait, shit, not what I meant. Forget I said that." His trip up made him grateful his shades covered half his face.

Danny's face turned a bright shade of green as strange mental images took form in his head. "Whoa-uh of course you didn't mean it like _that._.." He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt his stomach drop. He rubbed the back of his neck and broke eye contact.

Davesprite floated there, chewing on the insides of his cheeks, trying and failing to come up with something else to say. He swallowed as his heartbeat decided it was time to speed up again even though this time he wasn't in mortal (sprite?) peril.

"H-hey Davesprite…" Danny began, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah?" Davesprite said while putting a hand to his chest in a fruitless attempt to quiet his pounding heart.

"Are you feeling…what I'm feeling per chance?" He asked quietly.

Davesprite cleared his throat, "It's a…possibility." The duo floated there in silence for what felt like half an hour, mulling over the possibility that their tails fusing together resulted in linked feelings.

"So…" Danny said. His eyes still glued to an 'interesting' part of the opposing wall, "how's your arm?"

0o0o0

John looked behind him and sighed in relief. The two ghost losers couldn't get past the door. He felt his prankster's gambit rise. He was definitely in _The Zone_ this week. The Pranking Master could not be beat. Nanna would be proud. He'd go tell her, but she had yet to pay him back for the lovely prank he pulled earlier. He'd tell her later. He wanted to keep in _The Zone_ a little longer.

Pulling out the visor thing he got from Rose from his Captchalog, he went to Pester Chum to see if Jade was on. He needed to get out of there if he wanted to stay in _The Zone_ for as long as possible. Who knows what pranks Nanna set up to one up him.

After finally getting a hold of Jade, John learned that she had been hiding out on LOFAF, playing with the frogs. Since it was in his best interest to get off the ship, he asked to be zapped there. And with a snap of her fingers, John was off the ship and as far away as he could get from the people who would loooooove some good ol' fashion revenge.

0o0o0o0

Davesprite bit his lower lip as Danny examined his arm. Danny's cool touch sent chills down his spine. If Davesprite hadn't overheard the conversation between John and Danny about ghost cores, he would've jumped out of his feathers from the icy touch. Under normal circumstances, he would've made a sweet word play about Danny already taking a chill pill or something, but his mind was elsewhere.

Davesprite was surprised how calm Danny looked. If what they had figured out was true, Danny must feel the same anxiety he was currently feeling. Yet, what Davesprite was receiving from Danny perplexed him. "Well, good news is, is your cuts aren't too deep and I should have something in my backpack to help…" He looked up from the wound, and into his eyes, or at least the best he could do with Davesprite's sunglasses on. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

Danny sighed. He was so relieved when they figured out their feelings was connected and what he was feeling earlier had not only an explanation, but answered some questions he had asking himself for some time. Granted, his friends had kept calling him clueless for the longest time, despite the fact he still had no idea what they were referring to. Maybe he had missed some clues, which, by what he and Davesprite were both feeling earlier, perhaps he had. He'd have to wait for Davesprite to be ready to talk about it before his suspicions could finally be deemed true (or false, which he hoped wasn't the case).

Danny looked over to his backpack resting against the TV across the room. "Stay here. I'll grab my stuff and see if there is anything that can help."

Davesprite stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat. "Uh Danny," he said, pointing to their still fused tails, "I'm still stuck to you remember?"

Danny looked down at their tails for a moment. Davesprite watched as the thought clicked in Danny's head, which a face palm soon followed. "Crud…you're right."

Davesprite smirked. He found it adorable how Danny cursed. Davesprite knew Danny's level of cursing was extremely low on the cuss o' meter, especially when compared to him. Hell, even Jade cussed worse than Danny on a regular basis.

Danny looked over to his backpack again and pondered for a moment. "Think you're up for getting it with me?" he asked. Looking back at Davesprite, his eyes widened as a combination of tenderness and aggression overcame him. He floated there confused as to where the feelings came from, but remembering the connection that arose with being tied to Davesprite, he blushed. If he wasn't in ghost mode, he'd feel his heart trying to escape his chest, however his ghost core sent out a pulse, sending chills up his spine.

After what felt like hours of staring at each other, when in reality it was 10 minutes, the duo got a hold of Danny's backpack. The struggle on navigating across the room was real. It was no walk in the park and it felt like the strangest "3-legged race" either of them experienced. It wasn't the coordinating with the guy attached to you that made it hard. No, it was more of the distracting thoughts that lingered in the back of both of their minds that made it difficult to pay attention on avoiding random pieces of furniture.

Davesprite swallowed as Danny continued to wrap bandages around his arm. He became painfully aware how close their faces were. If he was going to make a move, it was now or never.

"That should do it." Danny said absentmindedly as he secured the bandages on Davesprite's arm.

Davesprite took a deep breath and in one swift motion pulled Danny's chin up and pressed his lips against Danny's. To his surprise, Danny didn't fight back. It was as if he predicted what Davesprite was going to do. He shrugged the thoughts away as Danny pulled him closer, kissing him back.

A few hours later after lots of froggie shenanigans, Jade and John were zapped back to the ship. Jade laughed as John aired himself out again. She still couldn't believe the amount of times he fell in the swamp by being tackled by frogs. "You think they're still mad?" John asked after dying down the winds he created.

"I'm sure they've calmed down John." Jade said, reassuring him, "After all, you were gone for at least a day."

"Which gives them enough time to set up a trap." John stated as his eyes searched the room.

Jade rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't be in this mess if you stopped pranking after that video you sent me. I still don't see how it's a prank though. It's a really good song."

John rolled across the floor and leaned against the far wall, "What do you mean that wasn't a prank?" he asked in a harsh whisper, "You were totally Rick Rolled." Peeking around the doorframe, John looked into the TV room.

Danny and Davesprite were asleep on the couch, curled up next to each other. Nanasprite had her back turned to the doorframe where John was hiding. She placed a blanket over Danny Davesprite. Before she moved, John tiptoed through the doorframe only to have a bucket full of water fall onto his head. He looked up, moving the bucket up to see who the hell gave him the drop. Jaspersprite meowed and floated down to the floor. John sighed in defeat. He was no longer in _The Zone_.

Nanasprite turned, putting her index finger her mouth, telling them to keep quiet. She chuckled to herself as she floated out of the room. She had timed that prank so well. John stood up, glanced at the two sleeping teens on the couch, making a mental note that the half ghosts can in fact sleep in their ghost mode (up till now, he'd only seen Danny asleep in human form) and left to find a spot where he could, for the millionth time that day, wind dry himself.

Jaspersprite hissed at Jade before scampering off. She growled and was about to run after the cat sprite when she noticed Danny's and Davesprite's tails poking out from underneath the blanket. Her doggie instincts told her not to let the cat get away. She snapped her fingers as a passing thought before running after Jaspersprite, barking in her wake.

Danny opened his eyes, feeling groggy as he returned to the world of reality. He looked over to Davesprite, still asleep next to him, and smiled. He could feel their tails were finally separated. After mentally debating for a moment, he opted to not wake the sleeping sprite just yet. Nuzzling Davesprite's fluffy chest, "Just a little longer," Danny thought before drifting back to sleep.

A smile formed on Davesprite's lips. He pulled Danny closer and wrapped his tail around Danny's. "Just a little longer," Davesprite thought drifting back to sleep.


End file.
